


Valentin Napi Orgia

by SassyMeg



Series: Valentine's Day Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boldog végkifejlet, Boys Kissing, Cas családi virágboltban kisegít, Cas nem a saját italát itta - feltehetőleg, Csak utalás történik szexre (ami vad volt), Csókok & ölelések, Egyetemi AU, Egyetemisták, Fiú csókok, Félénk!Castiel, Happy Ending, Kisses & cuddles, Kölcsönös vonzódás, M/M, Valentin nap, Valentine's Day, dub-con / kétes beleegyezés - enyhe, gátlásokat oldó véletlen ital, kis korkülönbség - 21 vs 23, kölcsönös vágyakozás, másnaposság, shy!Castiel, szex nyomok - lenyomatok, titkolt szerelem, virágok jelentése
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: A félénk Castielnek esze ágában sincs elmenni a diák társai Valentin napi elő-bulijára, de végül Meg és Charlie unszolására elmegy, na és persze azért, mert ott lesz a titkos szerelme, Dean. Imádja bámulni Őt, akkor is, ha tudja: nem lesz köztük soha semmi. Igaza is lenne, ha valaki nem kevert volna bele valamit a buli italába, ami megszabadítja Cast a gátlásaitól. Másnap - épp Valentin nap hajnalán - mikor felébred, akkor éri a meglepetés... Amit azonban nem tud: Dean hasonlóképpen viszont szereti.Játszódik: Valentin nap előtt egy nappal, és épp azon a napon.





	Valentin Napi Orgia

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel véletlen issza meg a gátlásait feloldó italt, emiatt szexel Deannel, és még szerencse, hogy csak vele. Nem, az italt nem Dean tette oda. Ugyan kétes hozzájárulásnak jelöltem, de Dean is eléggé berúgott ahhoz, hogy ne csak egyszerűen kihasználja Cast, mivel nem tudta, mitől lett hirtelen úgymond "adakozó". ((Hasonló partin sose hagyd, hogy más hozzon neked italt, és ne hagyd magára az italod - sosem lehet tudni. Következésképp: másét se idd meg.)) A novellában felhasznált növényi jelentések igaziak! Mindenki figyelmébe ajánlom a Napraforgót, amit Jensen már ajándékozott Mishnek! :D

Azt hitte menten széthasad a feje. Hangos nyögést hallatott. Te jó szagú ég! Nem kellett volna megkóstolnia azt a francos italt... sőt, ha már itt tartunk: el sem kellett volna jönnie ide... de sosem tudott elég jó kifogásokat találni, ha rászállt Charlie, pláne ha erősítést kapott Megtől.  
Mindketten unszolták, hogy el kell jönnie ebbe a buliba, hiszen ott lesz Dean.

Hát igen, Dean. Ez a gyönyörű, zöld szemű fiú volt a titkos szerelme. A rövid, sötét szín méz szőke hajával, hosszú szempilláival, a csókos szájával - főleg, mikor idegességében megnyalva benedvesítette -, és az arcán elszórt, csillagképeket idéző szeplőivel. Róla álmodozott, fantáziált, és próbálta nem feltűnően bámulni, ha csak tehette. A varázsszó Dean volt, és képtelen neki ellenállni. 

Próbált óvatosan megmozdulni. Felszisszent.  
Mintha egy megvadult ménes vágtatott volna rajta keresztül. Mondhatni mindene fájt, bár ez semmi ahhoz képest, ami lüktetést a fejében érzett.  
Újra megmozdította a fejét, és a szemeit kinyitva próbált fókuszálni. Hol a fenében van? Mert nem otthon, az egyszer bizonyos. A kalap ekkor csúszott a fejére. Cowboy kalap volt.

Egy halvány emlékkép kúszott az elméjébe, ahogy Deanen vágtat, a derekán veretes cowboy-övvel, miközben egy megszólalásig eredeti, patronos pisztollyal lövöldöz a plafon felé, és közben kiabálja, hogy "JiiiHááá".

Atyaég! Deanen lovagolt? Muszáj most már felkelnie, mert a természet is sürgette. Összeszedte minden maradék energiáját, és felült volna... Rögtön tudta, ez rossz ötlet. A szoba enyhén forogni kezdett, a fejfájása pedig felerősödött. Visszazuhant.

Akkor is ki kell mennie, hacsak nem akarja itt összepisilni magát. Próbált kikúszni az ágyból, mire Dean morgott mellette, és átölelte.  
Ezzel az Adonisszal, nedves álmai tárgyával aludt egy ágyban? Úgy értve: még mindig egy ágyban van Vele? A fenébe, csak ne fájna ennyire mindene. Szemeit résnyire nyitva körülnézett, s ekkor fedezte fel a kitárt ajtajú mellékhelyiséget.

Sikerült kibújnia az ölelő karokból, s a padlóra csúszva - biztos, ami ziher - négykézláb tette meg az utat a fürdőig. Ott nagy nehezen talpra kecmergett, s miután elvégezte dolgát, kezet mosott.

Szerencsére talált gyógyszert is a borzalmas fejfájására. Advil Ultra, ami villámgyorsan hat. Lenyelte a csapból engedett vízzel, s egy pillanatra megpihent nekitámaszkodva, háttal a mosdónak. 

Egy csaknem teljes alakos tükörrel találta magát szembe.  
Nem akart hinni a szemének. A teste tele volt szívás nyomokkal, mintha egy piócákkal teli tavat úszott volna keresztül. Automatikusan megfordult, hogy hátul mi a helyzet.

Ekkor látta meg a billogszerű nyomot a fenekén, egy tenyér rajzolattal egyetemben. Valószínűleg Dean, bajnoki pecsétgyűrűje megfordult az ujján, és ahogy a fenekét markolta, belemélyedt a bőrébe a rajzolata. Alaposan.

\- Bassza meg!

Nem szokott káromkodni, nem igazán, de ez most ki kívánkozott belőle.  
Óvatosan bekukucskált a szobába. Oké. Dean még mindig alszik. Talán el tud surranni észrevétlen. Ám a szexis, mély hang megállította.

\- Hová mész, Angyal? Nem hagyhatsz itt, Cas! Nem most, és nem így!  
Felrémlett előtte, ahogy Dean becézte a testét, és gyakran suttogta a bőrébe: Angyal! Tetszett neki ez a név, mert különleges. Soha senki nem nevezte így, s olyan kedvesen sem, ahogy ez a fiú kiejtette a nevét a száján: Cas.

De valahogy mégsem tudott hinni neki. Ez nem lehet a valóság. Ez csak egy drogos álom, bár ismerjük el: kellemes, hiszen teljesült egy vágyálma. Csak kár, hogy alig emlékszik rá. 

\- Tudom mire gondolsz... hogy ez az egész nem igaz, csak megrendezett. Pedig ez igazi, Cas. Szexeltünk egymással...  
\- Hát ez az! Csak szexelés!  
\- Nem, nem csak... szex volt. Mi szeretkeztünk. Imádtam a tested. Nem emlékszel rá?  
\- Csak mozaikokban. Nem tudom mit ihattam... mintha meztelen cowboynak öltöztem volna. De miért?  
\- Mert én kértelek... Pontosabban: könyörögtem. És te megtetted. Gyere vissza az ágyba, hogy szerethesselek újra! - nyújtotta felé a kezét kérlelőn.  
\- Sajnálom, de el kell mennem.

Tényleg sajnálta. Nem tudta volna elviselni a józanság valóságát. Megmagyarázhatatlan meg akarta őrizni ezt a mákonyos, delíriumos álmot, hogy egymáséi voltak Deannel. 

\- Neee! Maradj! Kérlek! Ne tedd ezt velem! - könyörögte a másik, de képtelen volt hinni neki.  
\- Sajnálom, Dean... - hebegte Cas, és gyorsan összeszedte a cuccait, legalábbis amit talált. Teljesült ugyan az álma, de nem önszántából. Ezért nem tartotta helyénvalónak, hogy Deannel maradjon. 

S bár a srác felkelt, hogy útját állja, közel sem volt annyira gyors, hogy megakadályozza a távozását. 

*

Ma is voltak óráik, de lazásabban vette mindenki az ünnepek miatt. Castiel kerülte Deant, bár látta, hogy szeretett volna vele beszélni, mindig úgy intézte, hogy eltűnhessen időben. 

Az utolsó közös órájukra be sem ment. Telefonált a nagynénje, hogy segítsen neki a virágboltjában, mert ilyenkor hatalmas a forgalom, és ő nem érzi valami jól magát. Kapva kapott az alkalmon.  
Épp a legnagyobb forgalomra toppant be, így azonnal beállt segíteni. 

*

\- Hol van? - Dean teljesen fel volt dúlva.  
\- Nem tudom, kiről beszélsz! - adta a tudatlant a vöröshajú lány.  
\- Ne csináld ezt velem Charlie, pontosan tudod, hogy Cast keresem!  
\- Ja, hogy őt! Miért keresed? - felelte ártatlan hangsúllyal.  
\- Charlotte! - kis zsaroló hangsúlyt vitt a hangjába.  
\- Ne hívj így! Tudod, hogy utálom! - rezgett a lány hangjában a felháborodás. 

\- Bármit megteszek, de most segítened kell! - felelte megadóan a zöldszemű fiú, mert tudta, hogy kevés az ideje, és nem akart tovább taktikázni.  
\- Ó, igazán? - felelte ravasz mosollyal a szája körül a lány. Dean sejtette, hogy csapdába sétált, de már nem szívhatta vissza - El kell jönnöd az agyagos szakkörre! Ha te eljössz, sokan jönni fognak. 

\- Nem, azt azért nem... kérj mást! - felelte Dean kelletlenül. De Charlie ultimátumot adott.  
\- Hát vagy a fazekas szakkör, vagy kérdezd mástól!  
\- Igaz is! Majd beszélek Meggel - fenyegetőzött a srác, de Charliet nem tudta vele meghatni.  
\- Tényleg? Két napra elutazott. Úgyhogy sok szerencsét!  
\- Jó! Oké, nyertél! Elmegyek a francos agyagozó szakkörödre! - adta meg magát - Szóval: hol van Cas?

\- Szavadon foglak ám! Cas pedig a nagynénje virágkereskedésében dolgozik, egész estig.  
\- Virágboltban?  
\- Igen, ott. Miért?  
\- Csak valami az eszembe jutott. Tényleg. Mi is a kedvenc virága?  
\- Castielnek?  
\- Nem, a nagyanyámnak! - forgatta a szemeit, Dean - Hát persze, hogy Casnek! Biztos van valami kedvenc virága! Nem?

\- De! Van kedvenc virága ami azt illeti...  
\- Charlie! Mindent úgy kell kihúzni belőled?  
\- Na jó! Megsúgom - közel hajolva a jóképű fiúhoz, belesusogta a fülébe a virágok neveit - Ezeket mind szereti.  
\- Melyik a kedvence? Akkor mégis hogy válasszak?  
Dean tanácstalan volt, de barátnője tudta a választ.  
\- Miért kellene választanod? Köttess belőle egy csokrot.  
\- Jó ötlet. Ezt fogom tenni! - vigyorgott a zöld szemű srác elégedetten. 

*

Tényleg nagy volt ma a forgalom, és Castiel eléggé fáradtnak érezte már magát. Mégis állnia kellett a sarat, hiszen tudta, még a nyitva tartás utolsó perceiben is futhatnak be vevők, akik ugyanolyan figyelmet igényelnek, mint az előttük érkezők.

A faliórára nézett. Nem sokára este kilenc, és végre bezárhat. Azon imádkozott, hogy az utolsó percekben, ne valami lenéző, idióta fusson be, mert azokhoz már nem volt türelme.

Az ajtó feletti csengő új kuncsaftot jelzett. Mosolyogva sietett előre, de elsápadt, mikor meglátta ki az új vevő.  
Dean volt az. Biztos valamelyik barátnőjének akar ajándékot venni. De miért pont itt?

\- Te vagy az utolsó, be kell zárnom az ajtót. Remélem, nem zavar.  
Dean nemet intett, s miután Cas bezárta a virágbolt ajtaját belülről, így szólt:  
\- Szia! Mit adhatok? Plüss állatot? Csoki szíves desszertet? Vagy csak egy szép virágcsokrot? Van valami elképzelésed? - sorolta profihoz illő módon, remekül leplezve zavarát.  
\- Ami azt illeti tényleg van ötletem. Szeretnék egy gyönyörű virágcsokrot annak, akibe beleszerettem.

Cas arcán egy pillanatra fájdalom suhant át. Dean pedig éppen elkapta ezt a pillanatot. Hosszasan bámult a varázslatos kék szemekbe, mire rádöbbent, hogy Cas az ő válaszára vár. 

\- Különleges csokrot szeretnék, mert akinek lesz, az is nagyon különleges.  
\- Rendben. Mi legyen benne?  
\- Az alap legyen Margaréta.  
Margaréta? - gondolta Castiel - Az az egyik kedvencem! Ám hangosan csak ennyit mondott:

\- Hmm. Érdekes választás, nem szokványos. Ez a virág a tisztaságot, hűséget, őszinteséget jelenti, és azt, hogy aki adja, arra mindig lehet számítani. Még mást? - Muszáj volt beszélnie, mert akkor jobban el tudja rejteni az érzelmeit.

\- Igen. A következő a Búzavirág, mert a szemeire emlékeztet - felelte Dean, kissé elmerengve.  
Hmm. A Búzavirágot is szeretem. Miért pont ezt választotta? - morfondírozott a kék szemű fiú. 

\- Tényleg különleges lehet, aki kapja. Ez nem tipikus Valentin napi csokor. A Búzavirág a remény, és a tiszta gondolatok jelképe.

\- Legyen benne néhány szál Napraforgó, mert számomra Ő a Napfény - jelentette ki ünnepélyesen a sötét méz szőke fiú.  
Cas egy kissé meglepődött, hogy a harmadik kedvenc virága is a csokorba került.  
\- Nagyon szeretheted, akinek ajándékozod. Ez a virág valóban a rajongást, perzselő szerelmet mutat. Férfitől kapva ez egyértelműen birtoklási vágyat, és az ajándékozó férfiasságát hangsúlyozza. Lesz még valami hozzá?

\- Igen. Szeretnék még néhány Százszorszépet is.  
Valami halvány remény ébredt Casben, de inkább elhessegette. Ez csak biztos véletlen.  
\- Ezzel a boldogságot, az örök hűséget, és az elragadtatott tiszta, mély szerelmet jelzed. Valamint, hogy a szerelmed viszonzásra talál.

Amíg beszélt, meg is kötötte a csinos kis csokrot. Adott hozzá némi zöldet, és itt-ott még beledugott egy-két szál apró, fehér virágú Rezgőt is. Tényleg gyönyörű lett. 

Megmondta az árát, Dean pedig kifizette. Átvette tőle a csokrot, megcsodálta, majd azt mondta. 

\- Amikor azt mondtam, hogy olyan valakinek köttetem a csokrot, akit igazán, és régóta szeretek, az igazat mondtam. Ez a csokor a tied Cas, és azt szeretném, ha eljönnél ma velem vacsorázni.  
Castiel csak bámult rá, elkerekedett szemekkel. Lehetséges lenne? Dean neki szánta a csokrot? Ez annyira romantikus! 

Mondania kellett volna valamit, de egy hang sem jött ki a száján.  
\- Cas? Elfogadod a vacsora meghívást? - és magában még annyit mondott: vele együtt a szívemet is? Nem volt mersze hangosan kimondani. Hátha Castiel nem is akar vele eljönni.

A sötét, mindig szexisen kócos hajú srác végre magához tért, és igent mondott.  
Dean elvigyorodott. Majd még hozzátette:  
\- Szeretnélek megcsókolni! Lehet?

Cas bólintott, és a következő percben csókolták egymást.  
Mikor Dean megtörte a csókot, azt mondta:  
\- Oda viszlek vacsorázni, ahova szeretnéd!  
\- Itt be kell zárnom, és még haza is kéne ugranom átöltözni, és rendbe szedni magam - szabadkozott Cas. 

\- Vagy: mehetünk hozzád is. Isteni vacsorát csinálok abból, amit otthon tartasz, de hazafelé be is vásárolhatunk! Amíg átöltözöl, én mindent előkészítek, aztán a többi rajtad áll!

\- Nem bánom, legyen! És tudom mire gondolsz: igen, ott is alhatsz!  
\- Jól hangzik! Szeretem! - kis habozás után újra megszólalt - Kérhetek valamit? Azt a cowboy szerelést, ugye újra felveszed? - reményteljes, kérlelő szemekkel nézett rá.

Castiel egy darabig kutatva nézte az arcvonásait, aztán látta, hogy nem ugratásról van szó.  
\- Ja, oké, felveszem. Igazából nekem is tetszik.  
\- Tényleg? Tudtam, hogy te vagy az én emberem! - felelte lelkesen, de viccelődő hangsúllyal, majd elkomolyodva hozzáfűzte:

\- Mindig komolyan gondoltam, amit irántad érzek, és sosem játszanék az érzelmeiddel! Szükségem van Rád! Szeretlek!  
\- Ahogy én is Téged, Dean!  
\- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha már itt tartanánk egy kis Valentin éjjeli elő-rodeót? - mozgatta meg jelentőségteljesen a szemöldökeit a zöld szemű srác, mire a zafír tekintetű angyala így válaszolt vigyorogva:  
\- JiiiHááá! Cowboy! 

***

\--- The End ---

végleges kiigazításokkal együtt befejezve: 02.15.2018. Thursday 09:04

**Author's Note:**

> HA tetszett az írásom, akkor kérlek, hogy egy kudos ❤️ gomb megnyomásával felém jelezd! Köszönöm. ❤️


End file.
